


Partners

by lynndyre, threewalls



Series: Shadowverse [6]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Partnership, Peril, Shadow!verse, Teleportation, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-22
Updated: 2004-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki and Tatsumi both think that what Watari is doing is dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

"You shouldn't let him do that to you-- you'll end up like him!" Tsuzuki's eyes are wide and unforgivably earnest.

Watari can still feel the rush of cool darkness, the sheer exhilaration of disappearing right from under the demon's nose.

More to the point, he remembers handwriting so shaky he could hardly read it, with far too many exclamation points-- the shadowy equivalent of exhausted yelling. "Get a _partner_ before you get yourself killed _again_!!!"

He grins at Tsuzuki. "No, I won't. I trust him."

The shadows in Watari's hair ripple with surprise-- and Tsuzuki's expression is damn near priceless.


End file.
